


21st Century Toys

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Communication, Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, For Science!, Ghosts, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Holtzmann is happiest when she's making new things, and her newest toy has her especially excited. Abby isn't so sure about it.





	1. Need Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with the stories I've written about Holtzmann and Abby. 
> 
> I love writing about these two, but it started to bother me that Abby is too damn perfect. She's a smart woman. I needed her to feel challenged. 
> 
> Also, while Holtzmann angst is very appealing to me, I wanted to put Holtzmann entirely in her comfort zone. So far, what I've written has Abby completely at ease and Holtzmann facing challenges. I wanted to change that up and see what came of it.

Abby watched Holtzmann dance around her half of the lab. Her lover and colleague was in a fantastic mood. She had spent the morning using loud power tools, showering the floor with sparks and metal shavings. All morning long, Holtzmann’s complete absorption in her work was only broken when she shouted out “arc welder, going live in five! Shield your eyes!” followed shortly after by bright flashes and an electric crackle.

After lunch, Holtzmann’s work was less noisy and messy, and as if to compensate she put on some music and was soon dancing. She caught Abby watching her, and sang the words into a soldering iron.

“Babe I wanna be your man! And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah! I'm your boy, your 20th century toy!”     

She shimmied her shoulders and gyrated, then held out the iron to Abby to invite her to sing along.

“That soldering iron is hot, isn’t it?” said Abby.

“It sure is!” Holtzmann drawled suggestively, and winked.

“Yeah, I’m not singing into that,” said Abby.

“Alright,” said Holtzmann with exaggerated disappointment, and continued to dance as she soldered. “But I got something to show you right about…” she snapped a black plastic case shut, “…now! This is the PKE meter! PKE: Psychokinetic Energy!” She raised the case to reveal that it had two curved wires at the top sleeved in plastic. “Now eventually, this will be completely contained as a handheld device but for now,” she connected a wire to it through a jack, “these wired sensors can be placed around a room, and it takes various readings from the area such as temperature, humidity, barometric pressure, all your standard elements that are disturbed by a spectral presence. So then when there are significant changes detected,” she flipped a switch, and the curved wires on the end glowed pink and began to rotate, “the girls here start to go crazy.”

Abby stepped closer to the device. “That is so awesome! I can’t wait to test it out!”

“How are things going with that?” said Holtzmann.

“Good! I’ve been working on the permission we need, and I think we should be able to spend a night at The Chelsea in a week or two,” said Abby. “So what’s this?” she said, pointing at a shiny curved piece of steel lying on the table.

“Oh, that!” said Holtzmann, beaming. “That’s a fucking machine.”

A student passing by in the hall stopped in the doorway and stared at Holtzmann in shock, having caught only her last words. She made a shooing motion at him with her hands. Abby walked to the door and said “sorry, serious research going on here. Get to class,” and shut the door.

Holtzmann held up the object to reveal a dildo sticking out of it on the convex side of the curve, and turned it to reveal a silicone disk and nub on the concave side. There were wires exposed both on the inside and out. “So, I should have the straps attached to it by later today. I figure you’re into the more clitoral experience, so you’ll be the one wearing it. And of course you know how much I like to get banged, so,” she smiled, and made a flourishing gesture at the dildo. “This is the early development stage, but I’ve worked out a controller, and I figure it’s time to do a bit of testing.”

“Absolutely not,” said Abby.

“Aw, come on,” pouted Holtzmann. “Why not?”

Abby knocked on the hard steel with her knuckles, and it resonated with a loud *bong*. “I’m not putting this on and pounding away at your body with it. Jesus, I’d bruise the hell out of you.”

Holtzmann narrowed her eyes and snapped her safety glasses into place. “I can take it.”

“Holtz, honey, no,” said Abby. “It would bruise _me_! It has to be softer.”

“Alright,” said Holtzmann. “No problem. I like a challenge.”

* * *

 

“I need you inside of me,” said Holtzmann.

Abby pulled away, looking down towards Holtzmann. “I’ll have to stop eating you if you want it hard,” she said.

“I know, baby. It’s alright. Just fuck me,” said Holtzmann. She ran her hand up Abby’s inner thigh and continued licking her clit. Abby shifted to improve her angle and did her best to give Holtzmann the hard thrusts that she reacted to best. Lying side by side, the angle was all wrong. She was disappointed that the effort might not be enough for her lover, and it distracted her from enjoying what Holtzmann was doing. She closed her eyes. _Focus, Abby. Let her finish you off, then you can switch positions and take care of her_. Holtzmann’s hand slid up and down her inner thigh, exploring the sensitive skin. Abby focused on that, on how the sensation set off all the right feelings inside of her when combined with Holtzmann’s tongue on her clit. She moaned, and turned her face towards Holtzmann’s thigh, kissing and sucking it, all while continuing to fuck her from the awkward angle. Holtzmann circled her clit rapidly, and Abby felt herself getting close. She gritted her teeth against Holtzmann’s thigh. As she came, she opened her mouth and held Holtzmann’s skin in her teeth, not applying pressure, but feeling a certain satisfaction at feeling flesh between her teeth as she moaned. Once she finished, she moved to change positions with Holtzmann.

As Holtzmann rolled to her back under Abby, she said “I like the way you nip me when you’re coming,” with a grin. Abby smiled back, and settled herself between Holtzmann’s legs. “You should have just bitten me.”

“I don’t like to do pain without permission,” said Abby, kissing Holtzmann’s inner thigh as she began to fuck her lover hard.

“This is permission,” said Holtzmann between quick shallow breaths.

Abby smiled and bit and sucked Holtzmann’s inner thigh.

“God, yes,” said Holtzmann, “oh god, don’t stop!”

Abby bit harder. Her lover’s hips bucked as she cried out in ecstasy.

A short while later Holtzmann was in Abby’s arms, kissing her with an eagerness that she always had after sex. Abby was still thinking about how sixty-nining wasn’t working out as well as she had hoped.

“Hey, where are you right now?” said Holtzmann, pulling Abby’s attention back.

Abby smiled at her and stroked her blond curls. “I’m sorry Jill. I was just thinking that I wish this had worked better.”

“What? It was good,” said Holtzmann. “Everybody came. Not a dry seat in the house.”

Abby kissed her. “Not the best angle for you, though.”

“Your girl got what she needed,” said Holtzmann with a grin and a wink. Abby pulled Holtzmann close and pressed her face into Holtzmann’s neck.

“Uh oh. Abby’s avoiding eye contact,” said Holtzmann. Abby knew that when Holtzmann avoided eye contact, it meant she was having a hard time saying something and she needed time and space to think. She understood her lover’s needs, and gave her that time generously. Abby, on the other hand, almost never avoided eye contact. The first time she did, Holtzmann looked as if her heart was breaking, and Abby had felt awful about it. She told Holtzmann that it just meant she was too worried about taking care of everything. “Confront me if I don’t ask for help,” she said. Holtzmann had turned out to be very good at doing this.

“You don’t have to fix this,” said Holtzmann. “There’s nothing that needs fixing.”

Abby squeezed her, but didn’t say anything.

“Abby,” said Holtzmann, pulling back to look into her eyes, “Come on. You’ve been trying too hard ever since I said I wanted to build a toy for us.”

Abby looked at her, and grimaced. “I don’t want you to be disappointed in how things work out with that.”

Holtzmann cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in concentration, regarding her lover the way she would a gadget that she was trying reverse engineer. “Are you not into sex toys?” she said. “I mean, you have a Magic Wand. Well, you had a Magic Wand. I may have taken it apart and harvested the motor and the counterweight from it for our new toy.”

Abby laughed. “I don’t use it enough to have noticed it was missing.”

“No, you don’t use it,” said Holtzmann. “And I’ve kind of always wondered why.”

“Sex toys are for when I’m single,” said Abby. “When I’m with a woman – when I’m with you – I want to touch you.”

Holtzmann traced her fingers along Abby’s jaw to her neck, burying her hand in the brunette’s hair. “I promise that you will definitely be touching me,” she said. “A lot. There’s going to be tons of touching. That’s the whole point of hands free devices.”

“I want to feel you. I want to taste you,” said Abby, and forced herself to keep looking at Holtzmann. She was in strange territory with this conversation. Intimacy and straightforwardness were normally her strengths, but suddenly she realized that she had been afraid of disappointing Holtzmann with a lack of interest ever since she announced that she was building a toy. 

“You do know I’m not making an Abby replacement device, right? I still want your fingers inside me at least once daily,” said Holtzmann.

“Once daily?” said Abby, raising an eyebrow.

“Have you met us?” said Holtzmann with a wicked grin.

“Yeah, what I meant to say was _only_ once daily?” said Abby, smirking back at her lover.

“Like I said, at least. That doesn’t change.”

Abby kissed Holtzmann’s forehead. “OK,” she said.

“I can see you’re doing the thing where you don’t entirely mean it,” said Holtzmann, “but you seem more willing now, like you want to give it a try. Right?”

Abby did her best, and somehow managed not to wince at being read so completely right by her lover. “Yes,” said Abby. “You’re right, I need to have an open mind. We’re scientists, after all.”

“Exactly!” said Holtzmann. “We’re just experimenting with something new.”  She rested her head on Abby’s breast. “I need your input on it too, by the way. To make sure it’s something we both like.”

 “You need to make the stabilizer out of something flexible,” said Abby after a long silence. “That steel, even with something cushioning it, isn’t going to work.”

Holtzmann smiled. “Alright. I’ll work on that. I need something that can absorb vibrations, and I think you’re onto something with that. A softer material might be the solution I’m looking for.”

“I was thinking more about comfort,” said Abby.

“That too,” said Holtzmann.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Holtzmann is singing is 20th Century Boy by T. Rex. 
> 
> By the time I finish the final chapter, this will have been the most explicit story I've ever written. How's that for a teaser?
> 
> Comments are welcome, as always!


	2. Quality Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in the middle. Holtzmann cannot choose just one favorite. Toy design takes time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part didn't exist at all when I first came up with this story. There's a conversation at the end that originally integrated into chapter 3 instead of being a step in the process on the way to the finale. Real life prevented me from writing this story as fast as I wanted to, and as a result I started thinking of things that would happen between the beginning and the end. As a result you get three chapters instead of two! Yay, real life!
> 
> The entire story is third person, but the first part is Abby's perspective; we know what she is thinking. This part is Holtzmann's perspective, which I find more difficult to write. The third part will be back to Abby's perspective.

Ever since she met Abby, Holtzmann had learned a lot about herself. All the years of stubbornly insisting on being a top that accepted no service had taught her very little about her own desires, other than how best to get her own self off while going down on a woman. On a regular basis now, she unlocked new secrets to her own body.

For example, she never would have guessed how much she would love getting banged. And yet Abby had revealed a new side of her that wanted only to roll over and gleefully take it. Holtzmann found it embarrassing at first. _Getting fucked is for girls who like dudes_ , she had thought. She got over it fast. The way she felt with Abby inside of her, her beautiful soft body providing Holtzmann with such fierce, wonderful ecstasy, had nothing to do with dudes.

In the shower before work that morning, Holtzmann could still feel the imprint of Abby inside of her from the previous night. That was her favorite part. Walking around feeling the leftover exquisite soreness.

Unless her favorite part was the moment just before she came, the sensations suddenly coiling as tight as they could go and then unspooling wonderfully, making her busy mind go blissfully quiet. That was her favorite.

Unless her favorite part was tasting herself on Abby's lips when they were done, mingling with the taste of Abby on her own lips. "The taste of us," she called it. That was her favorite...

She had to admit, she had a lot of favorites. Her head swam with each of them in the shower as Abby washed her back, slowly massaging circles into Holtzmann's muscles with a bar of soap. Abby kept one arm draped across Holtzmann's shoulder as they did this, holding her in a partial embrace. She pulled Holtzmann's body against her own and kissed her neck. _This_ , thought Holtzmann, _is definitely my favorite_.

She loved when Abby came up behind her and hugged her. She did it when congratulating her on a new breakthrough in the lab. She did it while Holtzmann cooked dinner (a task she took over immediately upon moving in with Abby, insisting "I'm a better chemist than you are”). She did it to take Holtzmann by surprise and lift her off her feet. Abby was even the big spoon in bed.

And now Holtzmann noticed that it was Abby’s preferred position in the shower.

Holtzmann realized that Abby always faced her when she needed her. Whenever Holtzmann somehow found a way to say things that seemed impossible, Abby stared into her eyes and pulled her into a hug, burying her in her breast. When she was overwhelmed with arousal and felt like surely a person could black out from so many synapses firing at once, Abby turned her body towards her and gave her exactly what she needed. Abby didn’t even tease Holtzmann unless she specifically asked her to.

But when Abby was just being affectionate, often she did so from behind. A hypothesis formed in Holtzmann’s mind. She needed data. She took the soap from Abby's hand, and immediately let it drop to the shower floor. "Sorry about that," she said. "Clumsy." She bent over slowly to pick it up. She grinned to herself when she felt Abby's fingers on her hips.

She put her hands on her knees and looked over her shoulder at Abby. “Enjoying the view?” she said.

Abby smiled at her. “You’re not even a little bit subtle, you know that?” But she ran her hands along Holtzmann’s hips until they met her waist, and then back, reading the shape of Holtzmann’s ass with her palms.

Holtzmann kept her eyes on Abby and bent forward slightly more, pressing her ass into Abby’s groin and rolling it against her.

Abby laughed, but Holtzmann could detect a hungry look in her eyes as well. Abby confirmed this when she put her arm around her waist, and pulled the blonde back up. She slid her hand down Holtzmann’s body and slid a finger inside of her.

Holtzmann leaned her head back against Abby’s shoulder. Abby took advantage of the angle to plant kisses and nips along her neck, and cupped Holtzmann’s breast in her other hand. “Oh,” whispered Holtzmann with delight. “This is new. I like this.”

Holtzmann moved her hand behind her to place it between them and slide a finger between Abby’s labia, then stroked her. She slid her finger down inside of Abby, and Abby jerked her hips forward in reaction. She slid back to Abby’s clit and circled it, and then inside of her again, and again Abby pressed against her. She also pushed a little harder into Holtzmann with her fingers. Holtzmann repeated the pattern and was rewarded with Abby’s hips thrusting and her fingers pushing into her more eagerly.  

“This,” said Holtzmann as her breath quickened, “is my favorite.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that day in the lab, she continued work on her new toy. She had integrated Abby’s suggestions into the design, and ultimately found that they had helped her to make a more sophisticated machine.

“Hey Abby?” she said. “Got a sec? Come take a look.” She lifted up the new prototype. “Behold!”

Abby took it from her and flexed it in her hands. “Much better,” she said. The device was now completely covered in silicone, and had a nice, flexible give to it. “I like the color,” she said. “Why lavender?”

“I thought we’d both be a lot happier if we could do this with something that didn’t remotely look like an actual dick,” said Holtzmann. Abby nodded. 

The dildo on the convex side was molded into the device instead of simply being attached to it. There was also a small nub above it, with a groove cut out in a circle around it. Abby pushed at the nub with her finger.

“That’s for a little extra fun for me,” said Holtzmann. “And a few little attachments can be added to it here,” she said, tracing her finger along the groove. She smiled as Abby turned it over to investigate the inner-facing side. “This is pretty special too. Hang on, let me get the controls going.” She inserted a device onto her smart phone. “I’ve got it set up with wireless now.” She pulled up an app and tapped at the screen. “So there’s this here, which is a clitoral stimulator.” She pointed at a disk shaped piece at the top.

“Why does this remind me of the sucker on a tentacle?” said Abby.

“That’s a good comparison. This little baby has a lot of dexterity going for it. First, there’s this setting.” She tapped on her phone, and the disk vibrated. “This is pretty low level. Good for a warm up. Then there’s this standby,” she tapped the screen again, and the surface of the disk stretched upward to shape a nub through the middle of the disk, which then moved in an up and down motion. “There’s a speed control for this one,” and Holtzmann dragged her finger across the screen to increase the speed of its movements. “Then this last setting is a bit different,” she tapped the screen again, and the disk flattened again and then became concave. It elongated into an oval shape, and the edges of it fluttered in waves. Holtzmann looked up at Abby, and was pleased to see her face flush at the site of this.

“So that little lady nestles right up against your clit. She’s designed to optimize placement and comfort. If you would, touch it please.”

Abby touched it with her fingers, and pressed them flat against it. “Wow. It’s firm, but there’s some give to it, like… kind of like…”

“I designed it to feel like a tongue,” said Holtzmann proudly. “Like a firm muscle, but flexible and ultimately soft.”

Abby nodded, and Holtzmann grinned at her expression. She was impressed.

“Alright! So then there’s her partner in crime down here.” Below the disk was a nub, similar to the one in front, only shorter. “If I adjust this slider,” Holtzmann dragged her finger across the screen, and the nub grew longer. “It’s got a few lovely settings, custom made for the wearer’s personal proclivities, like this,” she said, and tapped the screen. The nub rotated in small circles. “And of course this,” and she tapped the screen again. The nub grew and shrunk rapidly, in short little thrusts.

Abby looked at it with concern. “Looks like it could become uncomfortable though, if the angle is wrong.”

Holtzmann’s smile broadened. Abby was bringing up all the right things. “Grab it with your fist,” she said.

Abby complied, and felt as the nub slid up and down in her grasp. She looked up at Holtzmann with surprise. “It yields to the shape!” she said. She angled her fist to the side, and it bent with her, all while continuing its short thrusts. “Put it on that other setting.” Holtzmann tapped the screen, and Abby felt it trace circles inside her fist. She tightened her grip and the circles became smaller, but could still be distinctly felt.

Holtzmann hopped around with excitement at the look on Abby’s face. “I figured you would like that! It’s designed to have some yield and flexibility to it, like a finger. Added to that, the silicone lining on this side is particularly designed for shock absorption. The inner wall of the stabilizer has some yield to it, and the girls here are designed to adjust to sudden shock. So basically you could be banging the hell outta me, and everything adjusts so you don’t feel like you’re pounding yourself against a vibrator. Unless you want a little pounding, in which case I can switch the mode so that it still absorbs a lot of shock, but allows the force of impact to affect your experience.”

“This is a real improvement, Holtzmann,” said Abby.

Holtzmann bowed to her lover.

“But,” and Abby grimaced. Holtzmann’s smile fell. “I don’t think the phone control is the way to go.”

Holtzmann furrowed her brow. She had only been thinking of the convenience of the controls when she programmed the app. She had not considered what Abby was clearly concerned with right now; that it was genuinely unsexy to constantly be tapping away at a phone while having sex. “Oh man,” she said. “You’re right.” She chewed on her lower lip while looking from the phone to the device. “How about a wearable? Like a smartwatch?”

“That works, as long as you can set it into motion without needing to constantly adjust the controls,” Abby said, leaning over Holtzmann’s shoulder to look at the app. Both women were completely in science mode now, troubleshooting design problems together. “The app itself looks really good though. I think you can easily adjust that design for a smartwatch.”

“Yeah,” said Holtzmann. “I think you’re right about that. OK. I’ll get to work on it!” She smiled at Abby, happy that she didn’t seem nervous about the new toy anymore. “Thanks hon, you give great feedback!” she said.

Abby walked back to her terminal. “I’ll never understand how you manage to make that sound dirty,” she laughed. “I’ve got more news on the Chelsea. Looks like we will be testing out your PKE on Friday night.”

Holtzmann threw her fists into the air. “Yes! Testing all the toys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love thinking of Holtzmann as having a childlike inability to choose a favorite thing. That spawned the idea for this section. 
> 
> Also, sometimes I add things that are pretty personal into the story. Usually I don't discuss them. But this time I will; I seriously dislike realistic dildos. 
> 
> Today I had a half day at work, so I came home, put Little Earthquakes on repeat, and banged out the final chapter (I think the writing session was four Little Earthquakes long, but I lost count). I am going to let it rest for a while and edit it before publishing, because I feel like this entire story has really benefited from me taking my time. But it should be here before long. In the meantime, feel free to comment!


	3. Transparency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter, in which Holtzmann and Abby test all the toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're at the end. Here's the smuttiest thing I've written so far. I genuinely hope you like it. 
> 
> Now I'm going to tell a story and you're going to skip it most likely, thanks to that intro. No worries.
> 
> I originally came up with the idea for this over a week ago, but then I started a new job and I was in training all day, Monday through Friday. Because of the new job, I had to start waking up early again, so I couldn't just stay up late and write. Also, there are a lot of security restrictions at the new job: I couldn't use my phone unless I was on a break. I have to constantly be attentive to the task at hand while I'm working, so doing a little writing on the sly at my workstation is also not possible. Meanwhile, the job itself is kind of dull; without going into too much detail, basically at this job I'm constantly paying attention but usually there's not a lot going on. So all day every day, my brain was turning over the events of this story, starting here with the last chapter. Staring at a computer screen. Thinking of this. All week. I would get about an hour of writing in each night. It wasn't until the weekend that I was able to truly get some writing done (but I also had a busy weekend, which is why I wasn't able to just turn it all out at once). 
> 
> Anyway, taking more than a week to write it really gave me the chance to think about the story, and a lot of the toy development, the additional sex scenes (which I decided were nice both for character development and a little extra something to earn the E rating prior to the last chapter), and the conversations came from me not being able to just bang this story out in one session. Which is giving me a pretty major "I feel like I learned something" moment, because I am not so great with the delayed gratification (bonus points if you know the source of that quote). 
> 
> I think it made the story better. I hope I am right.

At the Chelsea, Holtzmann had a few unexpected technical issues to deal with right away. Two of her five sensors were not giving her any readings, and after connecting to them with her laptop and eliminating all the other variables, it was clear that each of them needed repair. She unloaded a few tools onto a table in the room, and plugged in the soldering iron.

“Normally I’d ask you to be careful with the tools, but considering this place,” Abby took in the cigarette burns on the carpet and the stained bedspread.

“Yeah, it’s definitely living up to its rep,” said Holtzmann, clipping a wire and stripping it. “I brought a blanket just in case one of us needs to rest. Figured the bed would be a bit gnarly.” She placed her goggles over her eyes, and slid heat shrink tubing onto the wire and soldered the connection. She tapped at her laptop and nodded with satisfaction at the results. “That’s one of them fixed,” she said, and pulled a heat gun out of her tool bag.

“Please don’t burn this place down,” said Abby with a wry smile.

“I’ve never caught the lab on fire,” said Holtzmann, waving the heat gun over the tubing to shrink it snugly over the soldered connection.

“You caught the lab on fire just this morning,” said Abby.

“Relax, I brought a fire extinguisher,” said Holtzmann, kicking the tool bag. She pulled the other sensor over and examined the connection, then clipped and stripped it.

Abby went to work setting up recording equipment and cameras while Holtzmann continued her repairs. By the time she was done, Holtzmann had finished her repairs and connected the sensors, and the PKE meter was functioning properly. Holtzmann unplugged the soldering iron, and then returned to her laptop and became engrossed in that.

“I’m going to turn the lights down for the video,” said Abby. Holtzmann gave her a thumbs up, and returned her attention to the laptop. Abby switched off the lights, and the room was lit only by their laptop screens and the city lights outside the window.

 Abby occupied herself with her own laptop, keeping windows open that allowed her to monitor video from the cameras and the audio feed. She graded online exams in the main window. For a while they settled into silent absorption with their work, with no sound other than the tapping of keyboards.

Abby  was used to her colleague not sitting in one place for very long. She didn’t take notice when Holtzmann started rummaging in her messenger bag, and then spread her blanket on the bed. She was also used to Holtzmann being uncomfortable with quiet, and so she wasn’t surprised at first when she turned the music on, but then she noticed the needle jumping on her audio feed. “Hey, hon, that’s going to screw with the audio.”

“I know. But I think we should turn off the recording equipment for a bit and just let the PKE do her thing.”

Abby frowned. “We’ll want video if anything happens.”

“We can switch the cameras on real quick if there’s anything worth recording,” said Holtzmann.

“Yeah, but if we have them running... this is your sex playlist.”

Holtzmann grinned. “I have some theories I want to test. Switch off the cameras, Abbs.” She took Abby by the hand and pulled her out of the chair, and pulled her close to dance with her.

Abby started to protest, but dancing with Holtzmann was hard to resist. When Holtzmann danced alone, she was all over the place. When she danced with Abby, her wild jerky moves became fluid and sensual. She danced close to Abby, only touching her in scant grazes, fingertips whispering across her arm, lips just brushing against hers before dancing away. She turned and rolled her hips, looking over her shoulder at Abby. Abby danced closer to Holtzmann, and was surprised when she didn’t dance away this time. Instead, she let Abby take her by the hips, and rolled them again to press her ass against Abby. Abby slid her hands down Holtzmann’s pelvis, pressing her lover closer to her. Holtzmann continued to move her hips against Abby. Abby tried to kiss Holtzmann’s neck, but she rotated her shoulders and moved smoothly away, avoiding capture.

“I want to kiss you,” said Abby.

“Then I guess you need to do something about that,” said Holtzmann.

“I’m trying. You’re kind of hard to catch,” said Abby.

“Yeah? You should probably make me hold still,” said Holtzmann, and turned her head to make sure Abby saw her wicked grin.

Abby slid one arm firmly around Holtzmann’s waist, and moved her other hand up Holtzmann’s ribs, up her back to feel her muscles flex as she continued to dance, and up her neck. She slid her fingers deep into Holtzmann’s hair at the back of neck, and made a tight fist. Holtzmann stopped moving instantly.

“Is that alright?” Abby said, her voice quiet and hesitant.

“It’s more than alright,” purred Holtzmann.  Abby leaned in to her neck. “Abby, don’t ask me for permission. You have it. For everything. Even if it leaves a mark. I trust you.” Her voice was serious, without a hint of teasing.

Abby hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment. Then she pulled Holtzmann’s head firmly to the side, and kissed and nipped the nape of her neck. She trailed kisses up her neck letting her teeth graze the skin, moving up to her jaw and then her ear, nibbling the lobe. Holtzmann hummed with delight, her voice pitching higher. Abby slid her hand up from her waist towards her breast, then stopped suddenly.

“I should switch off the cameras,” she said.

“Told you,” said Holtzmann.

Abby switched off all of the recording equipment, and turned to see Holtzmann already had her shirt and vest unbuttoned, and sliding out of them was now part of her dance. She slithered free from the garments so that from the waist up, all she had on was a necktie and the goggles on her head. She swung the shirt and vest in circles above her head, and tossed them to the bed where they landed next to her toy. Then she turned and grinned rakishly at Abby.

With some effort, Abby kept her face neutral. Her own resistance annoyed her. _Why does this irritate me? Does Jillian need permission for this?_ They had shared a lab, and an apartment, and a bed for four months now. And Holtzmann had been working on this toy for weeks, incorporating Abby’s feedback into the design. If this wasn’t the right time to use it, when was?

She remembered Holtzmann’s order not to ask for permission.  _I trust you_. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to get naked,” said Holtzmann, helpfully unbuttoning Abby’s shirt for her. Abby returned the gesture by grabbing the waist of Holtzmann’s pants and unbuttoning them, and before long both women were naked and Holtzmann was tightening the straps on the device while Abby tried not to feel ridiculous with a lavender phallus poking out insistently below her belly.

“Alright,” said Holtzmann, “I know, this is not the sexy part. Unless you’re super into intuitive app design, in which case it’s way fuckin’ sexy.” She raised her wrist to demonstrate the controls on a smartwatch. “I’ve got all the modes I showed you before, but I’ve also got a randomizer mode that just rotates between them, so if you want to go autopilot, just let me know,” said Holtzmann. She looked at Abby. “Unless you want to choose your own adventure? I’ve got another watch.”

“Nope, I’m letting you drive,” said Abby.

“You say that now, but you have more control than you think!” said Holtzmann. “I put your Magic Wand motor and counterweight inside of this,” she said, unceremoniously giving the dildo a smack, “and, well. The Magic Wand packs a punch. So for starters, once I get the vibes going, little safety tip; do not pull out without giving me a heads up first.” Without warning, she tapped the watch and switched on the vibrator inside of the dildo, and it began to dance around obscenely.

Abby snorted, and then she and Holtzmann were both laughing. She tried to grab it and it smacked her hand, which made her laugh even harder and shout “oh god Holtz, turn it off! I can’t breathe!” Only after it was safely still was she able to double over, laughing hysterically.

“See?” said Holtzmann, still shaking with laughter. “Let’s shoot for an accident free work environment, ok? Anyway, basically it’s just an extremely awesome strap on. You can let me ride you, but you can also bang the fuck out of me with it. That part’s up to you. Oh. Except I kind of need to start off riding you just to test a few things out. Sorry again. Unsexy data part. Unless you’re super into data collection, in which case…”

“Got it,” said Abby, and lay down on the bed.

Holtzmann dropped her messenger bag on the bed next to Abby, and straddled her legs. She pulled a bottle of lube from the bag, and squeezed some directly onto the dildo, running her hand up and down the toy as she did so. Abby was surprised to find that watching this turned her on. Holtzmann raised up on her knees lowered herself slowly onto the dildo, closing her eyes and letting out a slight hum of satisfaction as she did. She wiped her hands on a towel as she shifted around on her knees a bit, then tossed the towel next to her messenger bag and smiled at Abby. “Alright. Test number one. I’m testing the clit stimulator on my side first. I need you to let me know if you feel anything.” She tapped the watch, then looked at Abby.

“Not a thing,” said Abby.

“Excellent! Alright, switching on the big guns now.” She tapped the watch again. “Nngh. Wow.” Holtzmann’s face flushed, and her eyelids fluttered. “Feel anything?”

Abby felt another rush of arousal at her lover’s reaction to the toy. “Not from the toy, no,” she said. Holtzmann met her eyes and grinned. Abby was glad she caught her meaning.

“Alright, going for the high setting. Full on berserker mode starts now.” She tapped the watch and instantly her face scrunched and her mouth fell open. “Oh holy fuck,” she said, her hips spasming.

Abby put her hands on Holtzmann’s hips, and could feel the vibration of the toy through her skin. “OK, I can’t feel any of this through the toy. Wow. Nice job Holtz!”

Holtzmann rocked back on her knees and tapped frantically at the watch. “Thanks babe. Woo! OK, that was a bit much. Just going to play with the low setting and the clit stimulator for a minute more and then we can really start having fun.” She tapped the watch, then leaned forward, planting her hands on the mattress, and rode Abby.

Abby stared up at Holtzmann. Her curls sprung out around her goggles, framing her face. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, her lips just barely parted, and a smile appeared that only reached the corners of her mouth. Watching the beautiful woman on top of her, Abby was getting wetter by the second. She reached up and cupped Holtzmann’s breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. “Sweetie? I think I’m super into data collection.”

Holtzmann’s eyes fluttered open, and she shifted to brace herself on one arm. “Good deal, because I’ve got some for you now.” She tapped the watch with her free hand.

Abby could feel soft vibrations against her clit. “Hmmm. That’s nice. Little bit more?”

Holtzmann tapped the watch again, and suddenly it felt distinctly like Holtzmann licking her while exploring her opening with her finger. Abby’s mouth fell open, and she let out a soft sigh.

“Results seem positive,” said Holtzmann gleefully.

“I want the randomizer on the fingering,” said Abby, grasping Holtzmann’s hips.

Holtzmann giggled with delight and tapped the watch, and Abby received a sensation that was so like being fucked by Holtzmann that she felt slight cognitive dissonance that this could be happening while Holtzmann was also straddling her. Meanwhile, Holtzmann had continued riding her. She braced herself on one hand, grasping Abby's breast with the other. Abby cupped Holtzmann's breasts again, teasing a pinching them. Abby was overcome by the combined sensory experience of the toy and watching Holtzmann's face react with ecstasy to the toy and her touches. Abby grabbed her by the tie. “Get down here now, woman,” she growled, pulling Holtzmann down onto her body. She slid a hand into Holtzmann’s hair and grabbed a handful, although not as tightly as before. She flicked her tongue over Holtzmann’s lips, and was met by Holtzmann’s tongue stroking hers. She ran her other hand down to Holtzmann’s lower back and pressed her firmly against her, and began thrusting up into Holtzmann.   

“Hmm, yes,” whispered Holtzmann.

Abby thrust harder, feeling frustrated. “I want to be able to feel something extra on my side while I’m fucking you,” she said.

“Nnn?” said Holtzmann. “Oh, sorry. Yeah. I’ve got a setting for that. You’ll still only feel the vibrations from your side, but it takes the thrusting into account, without feeling like just slamming yourself into a vibrator… Well, you’ll see.” She tapped the watch. “Actually, this would probably be better with you on top. Let’s switch up.” She tapped the watch again and rose up off of Abby, then got to her feet.

Abby sat up and smiled at Holtzmann. “You know, as long as we’re changing positions…” She glanced at the table then back at Holtzmann.

Holtzmann smiled. “Yeah? Well, that does mean the clit stimulator on my side is repositioned, so I won’t…” her eyebrows shot up. “Oh, different data point. Yeah, fuck yeah, we’re doing this.” She pulled Abby to her feet, and then went for her messenger bag and pulled out a small disk with a thin material tightly secured over it. “Latex,” said Holtzmann, and popped it into place over the clit stimulator on the outside of the toy. “In case we switch positions later. Because anal to vag contamination is bad.”

“Smart,” said Abby.

“Safety third,” said Holtzmann, and pulled her safety goggles over her eyes.

“Bend the fuck over,” said Abby with a grin. Holtzmann bent over the table and pressed her palms against the surface of it. Abby guided the dildo back into Holtzmann’s vagina, and slowly pressed in, caressing the curves of Holtzmann’s ass with her hands, and savoring with delight the sight of her lover wriggling with anticipation. She pressed in again, and Holtzmann whimpered impatiently. She grasped her hips and began thrusting into her, starting easy at first, experimenting with both her desires and Holtzmann’s at the same time. The toy had a little give to it now so that she wasn’t just slamming into it, but with each thrust, she felt an extra jolt of sensation. She thrust harder, and was rewarded with a firmer sensation against her clit and a deeper thrust inside of her. Holtzmann’s voice pitched up as her thrusts grew harder.

Abby leaned over her lover’s back as she rocked against her, savoring the press of Holtzmann’s skin against her tits. She slid a hand under one and squeezed her own nipple. She slid her other hand around Holtzmann and reached down to her clit, stroking it as she fucked her. Holtzmann splayed her fingers out on the table and then clawed at the surface. “Abby,” Holtzmann gasped. “Need you. Need to face you. Need…”

Abby stopped thrusting. “Alright love. I got you. Ready?”

Holtzmann was out of breath, but she nodded.

Abby pulled out. She popped off the safety disk and tossed it onto the table, then helped Holtzmann up. She melted into Abby’s arms. Abby pushed the goggles up into her hair and kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead. “You OK hon?”

“I am the most OK,” said Holtzmann, panting, “and we are not done yet.”

“Good,” said Abby. She moved Holtzmann towards the wall. “Ready?” She was already sliding a hand between Holtzmann’s legs, guiding the dildo back inside of her.

“Are you?” said Holtzmann. “There’s a setting you haven’t tried yet.”

“Just do the randomizer. I’m a bit too worked up to make decisions right now.”

“Random it is,” said Holtzmann, and tapped the watch.

“Alright,” said Abby, and then nearly dropped to her knees. In addition to the already wonderful sensation of licking and fingering, there was a sucking sensation that included a fluttering vibration along the side of her clit. Then it vibrated gently, a few more strokes, and back to the sucking sensation. “Jesus,” she said.

“Too much?” said Holtzmann.

Abby caught her breath. “Don’t think so,” she said, and began fucking Holtzmann again. She pressed her against the wall so that she could thrust harder against her. The sensation was incredible.

“Oh, god yes, Abby,” cried Holtzmann, wrapping her arms around Abby’s waist. Abby focused on her face. Her blue eyes were brighter than ever as she stared intensely back at her. Abby took her face in both of her hands, anchoring herself to the blonde as her mind threatened to haze over. Abby kissed her way from Holtzmann’s mouth to her neck, and nipped her again.

“Yes,” Holtzmann cried out. “That’s so fucking good!”

Abby’s excitement was reaching its peak, her head swimming from all of the stimulus. She wasn’t sure she would be able to keep going after she was over the edge, but right now she was full of energy.

She pulled away from Holtzmann’s neck and met her eyes. “Hang onto me,” she ordered. Holtzmann nodded and wrapped her arms around Abby’s shoulders. Abby scooped her hands under Holtzmann’s legs and lifted her off her feet, and fucked her hard against the wall. The toy’s reaction against Abby’s thrusts felt overwhelmingly blissful. She could tell Holtzmann was nearly there, but she wasn’t sure she could hold out much longer. She buried her face in Holtzmann’s neck and bit hard.

“Nnngaaaah! Yes! Oh fuck oh god oh yes oh fuu-uu-uu-uucckkk…” Holtzmann’s voice fell apart into inarticulate stutters, and her body flailed wildly. Abby’s orgasm followed close behind. They spasmed against each other, and somehow she managed to stay on her feet.

“Stop please,” gasped Abby, slumping against Holtzmann and the wall. She felt Holtzmann lift her arms, and then the sensations from the toy ended, and her arms fell back around Abby’s neck. Abby took a second to catch her breath, and then stepped away from the wall. Holtzmann was limp in her arms, her face nestled into Abby’s neck. She breathed heavily, still making ecstatic whimpers when she exhaled.  “Jesus, Jill,” said Abby with a smile. “Did I break you?”

“Ye-e-es-ss,” she said with a juddering exhale. “Do it again…”

Abby laughed. She carried Holtzmann to the bed and set her down then slowly pulled out. This resulted in an exhale of obscenity from Holtzmann that sounded like “shitfuckhelldamn”. She loosened the straps and dropped the toy to the floor, then cupped Holtzmann’s face in her hands. “All good?” Holtzmann looked up at her, and Abby saw that her eyes and cheeks were wet with tears.

“Sorry? I don’t know why my face is doing this,” said Holtzmann.

Abby sat next to her and pulled the tiny scientist into her lap, then cradled her. “You got overwhelmed, huh?”

“Very,” said Holtzmann, returning her face to her lover’s neck.

Abby pulled the blanket around them. “It’s OK. I got you.”

“I know,” said Holtzmann. She was silent for a minute. “I need your data.”

Abby shook with silent laughter. “Um. What would you like to know?”

“Just describe the experience, ma’am, and please be as honest as possible. For science.”

“It felt like getting really good fingering and incredible head, all while face-fucking someone harder than any person could possibly handle,” said Abby.

“ _I_ could handle it,” said Holtzmann, reaching for her goggles.

Abby swatted her hand. “Your little body has turned to spaghetti over the pounding I gave your vag,” she reminded her. “Pretty sure your face can’t deal with it.”

“Hey,” said Holtzmann, lifting her face, “I’ll have you know…” she froze. “Abby. Look.”

The PKE meter was glowing pink and spinning.

“Oh my god, Holtz…”

Holtzmann was suddenly full of energy. She leapt out of Abby’s arms, and pulled up several windows on her laptop. “We’re getting readings! We’re getting readings! Turn on the cameras!”

“Uh, maybe we should dress first…”

A blue glowing vapor appeared in the corner of the room near the door. “Oh my god, look at that!” shouted Holtzmann. She waved at it. “Hi!”

Abby wrapped the blanket around herself and went for her laptop, then activated the cameras and the audio. The vapor hovered near the door, then faded and rose into the ceiling.

“Yes!” shouted Holtzmann, throwing her fists above her head. “Yes yes yes!” she said, kicking and then punching the air.

“I got the video!” shouted Abby. “It’s so beautiful!” Holtzmann ran around behind her to look at the playback.

“Oh god look at that!” shouted Holtzmann. “Yes! I can’t wait to load it to YouTube!”

“Yeah, we are not loading a video of your naked ass hopping around in front of a ghost to YouTube,” said Abby.

“My naked ass is already on YouTube,” said Holtzmann. Abby shot her a look. Holtzmann grinned at her wickedly. She returned to the PKE meter. The glow had faded, and eventually it stopped spinning. “Good girl,” she said, petting her machine. She checked the laptop. “I can’t wait to go over all this data,” she said, and started tapping away at the keyboard.

Abby watched Holtzmann hop excitedly from her laptop to the PKE meter. Her lover and colleague was in a fantastic mood.

She came up behind her and embraced her, kissing the mark she left on her neck. “I love you, Jill.”

Holtzmann leaned back and kissed Abby’s lips, a broad grin on her face. “I love you, Abby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome, as always! 
> 
> I have a tumblr now, because I hear good things about the writing prompts. And also because I'd love for all of you beautiful people to come socialize with me. http://pieheda.tumblr.com/
> 
> Alright, process and such:
> 
> I debated whether or not to put in the silly scene with the dildo, but ultimately I like it. It can be awkward to wear a strap on if you aren't used to it, and I thought Abby could use a little comic relief to get her more comfortable. I hope it came across right. 
> 
> I also tried to be very careful with the things here that are implicitly and explicitly masculine. As a woman who has never, not once ever, been into guys, I have a lot of thoughts about how being a lesbian puts us in this weird (and frequently bad) place of having no sexual interest in men while also being an object of rather extreme sexual fetishization BY them. I don't want women in my stories having sex in a bad porn, male gaze sort of way. But meanwhile, certain things that naturally imply masculinity and heteronormativity (like penetration and dildos, not to mention actually being able to achieve the missionary position) can feel really good. I find it hot when women take ownership of words that typically imply masculinity, like fucking, face-fucking, banging, head, etc. Most of all, I strongly feel that identities like butch/femme and top/bottom shouldn't prevent a person from finding enjoyment in things just because it feels too femme or too submissive. Neither should feminism and queer politics. Which is ultimately what I'm exploring with these two. And I hope that that worked for you. Mostly I hope that Holtzmann lubing a dildo didn't come off as something from HBO late night porn, because I was trying so hard to avoid that. 
> 
> Details, sources, minutiae: 
> 
> I actually researched the inner workings of a Hitachi Magic Wand for this fic. Source: https://lioness.io/blog/7/23/2015/get-down-with-the-teardown-magic-wand-original
> 
> I have never lived in New York City, and I stress out more than you will ever know when writing about cities that I only have a tourist's eye view of. Details of the Hotel Chelsea (commonly known as The Chelsea) come from Sarah Vowell's essay Chelsea Girl, from the book Take The Cannoli: Stories from the New World. That essay happens to mention that the Chelsea has very dense walls, which is convenient in this case. 
> 
> The idea for Abby lifting Holtzmann came from an interview with the cast, where Kate said Melissa was constantly picking her up. Melissa called her a "bird-boned thing" or something like that - honestly, I've watched so many cast interviews now that I don't know which one that came from.
> 
> I tend to put on a single album and listen to it on repeat when writing. There were two main albums for this story:  
> Little Earthquakes by Tori Amos  
> Muses and Bones by Crystal Bright and the Silver Hands 
> 
> Holtzmann does not care for my taste in writing music at all. It is way too feminist-lit mythic dark earth mother for her. I could not figure out what song she was dancing to until I was watching Get Him to the Greek on cable, and found myself rocking out to 20th Century Boy by T. Rex and thinking what an amazing karaoke song it would be. And then I had my title.
> 
> I have no idea what Holtzmann's sex playlist is like. Feel free to comment your suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Holtzmann is singing is 20th Century Boy by T. Rex. 
> 
> By the time I finish the final chapter, this will have been the most explicit story I've ever written. How's that for a teaser?
> 
> Comments are welcome, as always!


End file.
